The following electromagnetic actuator for an active vibration isolation system is known due to Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2010-196758 (“JP '758”). Specifically, the electromagnetic actuator eliminates high-order components of a vibration force generated when a pulse voltage with a predetermined frequency is applied to only one coil by controlling a pulse voltage applied to each of first and second coils that are disposed to overlap with each other in the axial direction and configure a coil unit.